Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been implementation of location sensing services and mapping technologies to provide device users with alternate travel segments during traffic congestion. However, the service providers and developers face significant technical challenges in manipulating traffic signals in real-time in alternate travel segments to provide a proactive traffic management during congestion.